russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DYRC-AM
DYRC (648 AM) is a commercial news/talk radio station serving Metro Cebu market owned and operated by Manila Broadcasting Company. It is serves as the flagship AM radio station of MBC's regional AM network Aksyon Radyo in the Philippines. The station is an affiliate of MBC flagship AM station in Manila, DZRH; and spins off the "new" DYRC/Radyo Cebu together with all local AM stations in the provincial areas under MBC into "Aksyon Radyo" provincial AM stations. The station's studio is located at 2nd Floor, GD Uyfang Building, Sanciangko cor. Panganiban, St., Brgy. Pahina Central, Cebu City, Cebu, and transmitter is located at Brgy. Tangke, Talisay City, Cebu. History The origins of Aksyon Radyo can be traced to the original DYRC, first known as KZRC in January 7, 1929 by the Radio Corporation of the Philippines, then was sold to Isaac Beck. In 1940, the Heacock Company bought KZRC, and became a sister station to KZRH (now DZRH) Manila. After World War II, the Elizalde family bought all Heacock stations. This gave birth to the Manila Broadcasting Company. KZRC became DYRC after Philippine independence, through MBC's subsidiary Cebu Broadcasting Company. DYRC was the pioneered AM station in Visayas and Mindanao. Genie Peralta Vaminta and Henry Halasan topped the bill in prime time broadcasting. Some famous personalities aired on DYRC were Nene Pimentel, Former Cong. Tony Cuenco, Asia's Queen of Songs Pilita Corrales, veteran broadcaster Angelo Castro Sr., Former DILG Secretary Inday Nita Cortez Daluz, Arch. Angel Lagdameo, lawyer Jane paredes, among others. Star cebuano singers featured in DYRC were: Josie Lauron, Josephine Ferrer, Stacs Huguete, and child singer Amapola Cabase popularly known as Amapola, to name a few. Bandleaders and pianists leading the DYRC-DYBU bands were Emilio Villareal and Manny Cabase. On January 4, 1999, went under new management (as part of a new business module wherein stations were operated by radio partners) by Padayon Pilipino Media Consultancy Services Inc. and changed its call sign to DYXR. Thus, DYRC was closed and a new name was launched. Under new management, the station became Aksyon Radyo, together with all local AM stations under MBC. The station was previously located at Brgy. Tangke, Talisay City. On September 21, 2010, MBC came back its legendary call sign, DYRC – Radyo Cebu. As part of its 70th anniversary, BisaLog Broadcasting (owned by lawyer/host Rhina Seco, DZRH-Aksyon Radyo News Bureau Manila's Niño Padilla, and Aksyon Radyo Program Director Ed Montilla) went back on the air lanes with its studio located at the Unit 301 Doña Luisa Building, Fuente Osmeña, Cebu City. Aside from the return, DYRC will adopt its mother company DZRH's "Operation Tulong" which they will be named "Dangpanan" here, a program that will offer free medical, dental and legal services to the needy; as well as a music format on Sundays. In the wake of the canonization of Pedro Calungsod in 2012, DYRC relaunched in a temporary basis as "DYRC: Radyo Calungsod" before reverting back to the Aksyon Radyo brand. Also, DYRC adopt DZRH's slogan, "Naglilingkod sa Pagbabalita". In May 2018, Manila Broadcasting Company took over the operations of DYRC Aksyon Radyo Cebu with Atty. Rudolph Steve E Jularbal as its Station Manager (who also happens to be the station manager of DYRC's parent station, DZRH) and Jovelyn Satinitigan as Station Operations Head. Just recently, the station moved to its new studio to 2F, GD Uyfang Building, Sanciangko Street, Cebu City. Aksyon Radyo stations :Further information: Aksyon Radyo stations See also *Aksyon Radyo U.S. - the former Aksyon Radyo Cebu *DZRH References #'^' Manila Broadcasting Company brings back Cebu's oldest radio station. philstar.com. 09-10-2010. Retrieved 09-10-2010. #'^' AM station dyRC returns to airwaves Archived 2012-09-05 at the Wayback Machine. INQUIRER.net. 09-20-2010. Retrieved 09-20-2010. Google My Business/Google Maps link *DYRC Aksyon Radyo Cebu Category:Radio stations in Metro Cebu Category:Radio stations established in 1929 Category:Pacific Broadcasting Systems stations Category:1929 establishments in the Philippines